


things tony has done #1

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: the leaflets that fall out when you shake the book [2]
Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, References to Sex, enjoy, i was sleepdeprived, i wrote it at 12am, this is very dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: Then he gets the notification.'SnapchatFrom Dickhead Rockem' and he knows it's Tony so he starts to tell the others,"Hey! He Snapped me-!"The words die on his tongue when he actually opens it.





	things tony has done #1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was written at 12am so admittedly, it isn't too well-written but since I've been rewatching Skins, this happened pretty well in my mind and yeah... here it be, folk.

They are in a cafe outside of their college and Sid is nervous; he's nervous because it has been a full hour since Tony was supposed to meet them and though Tony can be a right full-of-himself prick, he's usually the one waking them up and demanding they meet him somewhere than not being the one to show up. 

Then again, Sid admits, Tony'd be just an asshole enough to get them all up and at a cafe then not show up just to be a dick. But there are holes in this theory as both Maxxie and Tony have decided to fuck off - the former of whom would at least text them. 

"-ya arsehole!" Michelle finishes her fourth voicemail to Maxxie and for the blonde boy's sake, Sid hopes he's dead in a ditch somewhere because otherwise, Michelle looks angry enough to tear him apart. Nonetheless, Michelle finishes the call with "Call me back. Love you." 

It was a strange scenario in which, when Tony and Maxxie started dating, Michelle and Maxxie grew even closer. Sid is torn between being glad for both of them - they're both incredible people who deserve great friends - and being nervous if any drama may come out of it. 

At the half-hour mark, Anwar had left to the bathroom after Chris had made a joke that they are late because they're banging and Jal got hotheaded at fourty-five minutes, Sid is nervous about them alone. 

Then he gets the notification. 

**'Snapchat**

**From Dickhead Rockem'** and he knows it's Tony so he starts to tell the others, 

"Hey! He Snapped me-!" 

The words die on his tongue when he actually opens it. 

The first thing he sees is red and skin. 

Maxxie's lips are parted in a - what Sid can only guess to be through the photo - a silent moan, his shoulders and chest visible and bare with who has to be Tony pinning him to the bed, a hand wrapped in Maxxie's platinum blonde locks. The shitty excuse of a caption says 'stop calling, we're busy.' 

Sid blinks for a moment, shocked until Chris grabs his phone to see and Chris - Chris's smile drops but his face glazes over in a minute of what looks like lust. The others begin to peek over his shoulder to see and part of Sid is protective, wants to snatch the phone away because while Tony is shameless, Maxxie will churn to feel bad about it. Michelle pulls away with a smirk though, Jal with a vaguely mortified shriek, Cassie's spaced-out smile also greets him and Chris screenshots the photo before handing it back to him. 

"What the bloody hell did you screen it for?" He tries not to shout but Chris shrugs and grins out, 

"Send it to me." 

He's just glad Anwar isn't here to have one of his 'I'm-Not-Gay-But...' or one of his 'I'm-Not-Homophobic-Buttttt...' attacks over the photo. 

That's when a second Snapchat comes in and Sid clicks it out of instinct. 

It's a photo of what Sid assumes to be the curve of his back above Maxxie's ass with the simple message, "Enjoy the screenshot ;)"

**Author's Note:**

> There you go! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, please be nice and byeeeeeee!


End file.
